


I'm Mine

by micehell



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: M/M, character study with some sex thrown in ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The style figure hadn't been the only thing he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Mine

Title is from a song from _Glider_ , which is appropriate for: having come out in the same time frame the story's in, because the title kind of mirrors something in the story, and because it was written by Taichi and Nagase. ;)

~*~

When you were a 'former' member of both Heike-ha and SMAP by the time you were 17, and then had to wait three more years to debut with a band that didn't seem to be able to find first place on the chart no matter how revealing an outfit Johnny-san had them put Nagase in, well, you got used to getting a little less respect than you really should have. Nakai and his sly quips and how, mysteriously, there was pretty much never an open spot when TOKIO's schedule happened to be open on _Utaban_ 's filming day. V6 getting called before they did on a show, even when it was just the younger three. Even Koichi and Tsuyoshi, as close as they were, were more likely to invite TOKIO on their show than to show up on one of TOKIO's. It was subtle, and Taichi had gotten inured to it, the _I should quit_ phase that pretty much every Johnnys went through at some point now squarely in his past, but he had to admit it had probably made him more aggressive than he'd been when he was younger and the future had seemed wide open.

~*~

It wasn't like Joshima hung out with him much, and even then rarely at his house, but once Taichi had gotten to that infamous sixth drink and the crying had started, one of the others would always bring him home, and the only time Taichi could remember Leader winning at the inevitable round of janken that always came up in situations like that was when he'd won the dubious honor of being, well, Leader. Which was how Taichi came to be lying on his couch, wishing it would stop spinning, and full of love for his fellow man, even if it was someone he normally snarked at.

The love was a little tested, though, when Joshima, looking at his toys, showed a frightening amount of clarity for a man who was normally not that clued in and was a little drunk himself. "Does Nagase know why you really wanted his doll?"

Many things went through Taichi's head in reply. _I just wanted it for my collection_ was the first, but it didn't explain why Taichi only had his style figure and Nagase's, and none of the others. _I have no idea what you're talking about_ was another, but Taichi was drunk, and it had taken him far too long to even think of that reply, forget say it, so the silence had gone on too long for ignorance to be a good defense. Falling asleep instead of answering was an attractive choice in that it would save him from ever answering (Leader being far too considerate to bring it up in other circumstances), plus he really was pretty sleepy.

Maybe it was the alcohol lowering his inhibitions. Maybe it was something in Leader, and the knowledge that he wouldn't tell anyone else, that made a lie impossible then. And maybe it was just the thought of Nagase from earlier that night, face red from his one beer but laughing like he'd drunk a barrel, all ease and good times in the middle of his bandmates, but somehow still untouchable, that made Taichi answer, simply, miserably, "No."

~*~

It was on _LOVE LOVE Aishiteru_ , when they were kidding around like usual, that the others had first found out Taichi still had Nagase's doll. Since the dolls had been a gift the last time they'd been guests, he'd had to explain why he had it. "Nagase didn't want it," was what he'd said, knowing it wasn't quite the truth, but figuring it was a simple enough answer to pass.

As if any of his bandmates ever let anything pass... though, really, since he was the worst, Taichi couldn't really complain about that. Nagase, laying on the little boy act (even though he was wearing black leather and was pretty much a walking advertisement for sex), had denied it, but it was Mabo, the tattletale, who had said, "It was you who screamed _I want it!_ ," clarifying the whole thing a little too much for Taichi's comfort.

Taichi had acted surprised, playing it up, answering with "Nagase gave that to me, so it's mine now,", before going on with his story, and it was only a month later, watching the show as it aired, hearing that little edge of possessiveness in his voice, that he'd realized that it wasn't _Mabo_ who'd given the most away.

~*~

Gussan was sitting across from him in their dressing room, staring. Taichi thought for all the man loved dogs, he really should have been a cat person, because he stared like a cat. Not that Taichi wasn't staring back, because he'd been strangely competitive with Gussan since the early days (even though he knew he'd usually lose), but after five minutes of professional-level staring he was getting a little bleary-eyed and hoping someone would show up. He could pretty much rule out Mabo, since he was busy on another project and probably wouldn't show, and Leader was off in that Leader-only dimension he disappeared into from time to time, so that pretty much left Nagase. And since Nagase had apparently been born with an _I will always be at least fifteen minutes late_ gene, Taichi was likely to go blind before he showed up.

But he never did find out for sure, because it was right about then that Gussan cheated, saying something guaranteed to make Taichi blink. "Why don't you just tell Nagase what you feel about him? He might not feel the same, but it's not like he'd hit you for asking."

With one of the others (at least when he wasn't drunk), he'd have played dumb or laughed it off, but Gussan knew most of Taichi's deep dark secrets, as Taichi knew his, so there was no point not answering (besides his justifiable pique over Gussan's cheating, of course). "In all this time he's never shown any sign that he'd accept, so why make things uncomfortable?"

Gussan bit his bottom lip, thinking something over, and Taichi stared at the sharp white teeth against the full lip, wondering, again, why it wasn't someone he knew he could get (at least for a good time now and then) that he wanted. He got so caught up in that thought that he jumped when the door to the room flew open, Nagase apparently trying to give them both a heart attack by being only _fourteen_ minutes late.

Things went on like usual from there, the crazy pace of filming days, but Taichi couldn't help but wonder, in the lulls in between shots, what argument Gussan might have come up with in favor of telling Nagase, and couldn't help but think there might not have been one.

~*~

Taichi wasn't recklessly brave like Gussan was. When presented with a small surfboard vs humongous waves, Taichi tended to believe that drinking at the bar on the beach sounded like a better time. But it wasn't like he couldn't be talked into trying it, either (especially if someone promised to buy him dinner afterward, which meant he was pretty much a whore for a good meal as well as not being a total coward, both things Taichi could live with). But for some reason that bravery tended to desert him when faced with a sweaty Nagase. Like one of those inverse functions from the math classes he'd hated so much in school, the more Nagase sweated, the more those too large t-shirts and baggy shorts tended to cling to him, the more Taichi wanted to knock him down and fuck his brains out, and yet the less Taichi's bravery, his aggressiveness in going after what he wanted, came into play.

Knowing that, he'd tell himself to avoid temptation. Refuse to go to the beach with the guy, turn down the invitation to weekend futsal, look away when they were filming for DASH and someone had the stupid idea to make Nagase bike halfway to China and then have Taichi meet him at the finish line. It only made sense. But the more Nagase sweated, the more his too large swim trunks and and his too tight bike shorts clung to him, the less Taichi's sense had any chance of being heard.

~*~

When Mabo offered to take him to karaoke, Taichi should have figured something was up. Not that it was unusual for Mabo to do karaoke, especially if he had a couple of drinks in him, but Taichi wasn't his usual companion (being, among other things, a little too prone (especially after the third and fourth drinks) to pointing out that Mabo really couldn't sing all that well). The concerned look in Mabo's eyes should have been a clue as well.

But it was only when they went into a private box instead of going to one of the _embarrass yourself in front of everyone_ type of bars that Taichi started to smell a rat. A considerate, sweet rat, because Mabo was too nice for his own good most of the time, but a rat all the same. He did at least let Taichi get a couple of drinks in him and a couple of Arashi songs on the playlist before he bit, though.

"You know, if it's strong enough a feeling that all of the rest of us can figure it out, the kid's going to notice one day, too. Saying he already hasn't."

Taichi wasn't drunk yet, and Mabo wasn't Gussan, but just knowing that all of them had figured it out, just thinking that Nagase might, made his stomach clench, and left him without any of his usual deflections. All he could think to say was the absolute truth, which was, "I don't know what to do. I can't stop it, but I can't do anything about it either. I know everyone thought he and Koichi had something going on back in the dorms, but it's been Ayumi for years, so there's no saying he'd even take it with good grace if I told him."

Mabo rarely took the time to think things out before he said something, falling back on a quick mind and a lot of hand gestures to get his point across even if in a not quite orderly manner. But this time he took a sip of his drink, obviously weighing his thoughts before he answered. He finally put his glass down and smiled, strangely (considering that he was both younger and far too easily embarrassed to be a good confidante) setting Taichi's stomach at ease. "One, it's Nagase, and he won't hold it against you no matter what his answer might be. Two, it's Nagase, and I know for a fact that he kissed Koichi, seeing as I walked in on it one time, so he's not completely adverse to the general idea, at least. Three, it's Nagase, and he's loyal, yes, but he and Ayumi are so off and on there's no telling when they're actually a couple and when they're not, and maybe he just hasn't put a final end to it because he's afraid, too. Four... well, it's Nagase."

By point two Mabo's face had already been red, but it was giving a tomato competition by that last point, that embarrassment thing kicking in hard. He fumbled to put in the next selection (Ei-chan, of course) as fast as he could to cover it, but Taichi didn't tease him about it, seeing as he had to admit that this whole night had actually helped. Because no matter how much Taichi's bravery and aggressiveness had failed him, and no matter what other arguments for or against that Mabo or Gussan might or might not come up with, it _was_ Nagase, and it was Taichi, and if he didn't want to spend the rest of his life either waiting to be found out or regretting that he hadn't been, then he needed to make an argument of his own.

~*~

Unlike Leader, Nagase had been to his place fairly often. It didn't stop him from looking at the toys, but then Taichi didn't really mind as it gave him a chance to take a shot of liquid courage and to practice in his head (for about the thousandth time) what he was going to say.

"Are you going to finally tell me why you wanted the doll so much?"

And in his own inimitable way, Nagase negated both the liquid courage and the practice by getting right to the point. Taichi should have known, airhead or not, that Nagase was far too observant about people not to figure it out, especially since the others all had. But now that his script had been shot to hell, Taichi was at a loss what to say.

Nagase didn't help, staring at him like a cat, like Gussan, with Mabo's concern in his eyes. Nagase had always had enough personality for three or four people, but he'd been watching all of them since he was a child, pieces of them fitted into what he was like a mosaic. Taichi wondered what of himself he'd see if he looked closely enough.

That thought, and pretty much thought altogether, disappeared when he noticed that Nagase was sweating. Sweating in Taichi's air-conditioned apartment, a pink pink tongue nervously licking it off his upper lip, the too large shirt starting to cling to the too-skinny chest beneath, and it was more than Taichi could take. Recklessly brave, aggressive when he wanted something, and his common sense nowhere to be found, Taichi did the only thing he could; he tackled him.

Nagase let out a startled cry when Taichi knocked him down on the living room rug, but he didn't resist when it was cut off by Taichi's mouth, returning the kiss with his own reckless bravery. Nagase was sweating in earnest now, tiny beads of it in his hair where Taichi's hands were twined, holding Nagase in place as he kissed him wide open.

With women, he always had to be careful, sweet, but Taichi wasn't any of that now, fingers tight in the hair between them, the kiss hard and demanding. When Nagase pulled away, he had just enough sense left to wonder if he was going too fast, playing too hard, but all that Nagase was doing was catching his breath, chest heaving beneath Taichi, strained a little by his weight. It just added to Taichi's excitement, that tiny bit of constraint; that Nagase, tall and strong, accepted this from him. It took all of his control not to simply rip off both of their pants and fuck the kid into the floor, but he reminded himself that it might very well be Nagase's first time, and even if it weren't, he might not like it that rough.

"Have you done this before?" Taichi's voice sounded an octave higher than usual, the restraint he was showing driving it up, but he didn't really care at the moment.

Nagase just looked confused. "You didn't know? About Gussan and me back when we lived in the apartment? It was only a couple of times, but I had thought you figured it out since you were in the next room."

That actually brought Taichi's thoughts back to something besides the tall body underneath his, the long, hard dick he could feel next to his own. He'd known the kid was having sex back then, the walls thin enough that he could hear even though Nagase hadn't been all that loud, but Taichi had figured he'd snuck in a girl somehow. He hadn't really been jealous at the time, the attraction not quite there yet, but thinking about it now... it made the primal part of him want to fuck Nagase in front of Gussan as a way of saying _mine_. And even though that must have been what Gussan had been thinking about telling him when they'd talked, Taichi would still have to get even with him for keeping information like that to himself.

But revenge came later, fucking came now. Nagase tried to help him at first, moving to pull off his own shirt, his own pants, but Taichi was already there, wanting to be the one to strip Nagase bare, to touch him and to press him down, to hollow him open with large, eager hands, to push into him with a large, eager dick until Nagase moaned, part pain, part pleasure. Maybe Gussan had done this to him before, but this was all Taichi's now; the sweat-sweet nipples that hardened under Taichi's tongue, the bruises on Nagase's hip that would last for days, the rug burn on Nagase's shoulders from where he'd pushed back hard into Taichi's thrusts, the smack of flesh against flesh loud and sharp, the burn of it so good that Taichi thought he'd never stop coming.

They were exhausted afterward, breathing hard, bodies oddly hot and cold as the a/c chilled the sweat that covered both of them now. Taichi wanted it to last forever, but eventually reality would set in. Then there'd be questions they'd have to ask, plans they'd have to make, secrets they'd have to keep. It would be worth it, though, even if it didn't become a permanent thing, if he could just have moments like this, when he should be all fucked out, but the promise of another round was already starting to burn in him. Taichi looked at Nagase, letting all that bare flesh, sheened in sweat that was like a red flag to a bull, start to work its magic again.

And in his own inimitable way, Nagase managed to tame both his anxiety about the future and his incipient lust with one question. "Does this mean I get to have my doll back now?"

Taichi smiled a predator's smile, all teeth and slyness (though, really, he knew he was too small and cute to make it stick, but, still, the intent was there), and answered everything with, "You gave it to me, so it's all mine now."

/story


End file.
